


B is for Bruises

by mikhaiilo



Series: Gallavich ABC's [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst GALORE!, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ian, Sad Mickey, but it's not that easy, contains that awful scene from 3x06 in detail, kind of studying mickey's character a lot here, mickey thinks forgetting ian would be the best for both of them, seasons 1 to 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhaiilo/pseuds/mikhaiilo
Summary: Mickey thinks the only way to make it better is to forget Ian, but the bruises they inflicted on each other kept reminding him of every painful detail.No matter how hard he tried, Mickey Milkovich would never forget Ian Gallagher





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! another installation of my gallavich ABC's series, finally. these are harder to write than i thought, since i'm trying really hard to use unique words and not take the easy way out. gotta give myself a challenge! 
> 
> * lol omg guys, my laptop crashed just as i was about to post it and I didn't save it so i had to rewrite it alll over again at like 4 AM lol. please give kudos for an unfortunate series of events and effort

It was never supposed to go this far. 

 

Hooking up with Ian Gallagher definitely wasn't in his afternoon plans at the time. His to-do list consisted of getting high and taking a nap afterwards. But when the dopey looking redhead stood over him wielding a crowbar, to say Mickey was surprised would be an understatement. He was livid, and in disbelief that the scrawny kid actually had the nerve to threaten a Milkovich in his own home. But when Mickey finally had the kid under him, vulnerable to his wrath, he just...stopped. One thing led to another and they were ripping each other's clothes off in a frenzy.

 

When it was over Mickey gave the kid what he came for, and he left. Mickey tried to forget the fact that he had just been fucked by a guy, that if his father ever found out he'd be a dead man. He tried to forget that the geeky Gallagher kid apparently wasn't so geeky in the sheets, and that he'd just gotten the best lay in his life. It was a one time thing. Neither of them would speak a word of it.

 

Only he was reminded the next day when a small bruise formed along his jaw where Gallagher had thrown a pretty decent right hook, and he kept feeling a slight pain shoot up his backside every time he sat down.

 

So he kept going back.

 

* * *

 

He never forgot Ian Gallagher. Not when Kash walked in on them and shot him in the leg and not when Frank walked in on them and Mickey'd thrown himself back in juvie. The countless times he's gotten laid had never wiped Gallagher from his memory, so when he was released from juvie and he found out Ian's been with some creepy old dude, the sick feeling of jealousy deep in his stomach surprised him. 

 

It also surprised him when he kissed him.

 

 _"He's not afraid to kiss me."_ The words sounded like a dare just begging Mickey to accept, like a challenge. And Mickey had been dumb enough to do it. And now here they were, on Mickey's couch the day after their little 'sleepover', that Mickey had actually invited him to out of the goodness of his heart, or whatever. It also surprised him when he realized he had a really good fucking time with Ian, and he didn't even mean fucking. 

 

They were doing it on the couch and Ian's thrusts had just started to become faster and firmer as he gripped Mickey's shoulders, before the front door flew open and a disturbed and angry, "What the fuck?!" was heard. 

 

The next few moments were a blur. Mickey pouncing on his fathers back when he dove to attack Ian, his father shrugging Mickey off and turning on him, and blood. So much blood. The terrified eyes of Ian as he stared at Mickey, the anticipation after his father had growled menacingly into his cellphone, "Send over the Russian." 

 

Later, when the hooker was finished and left, and after his father had all but thrown a traumatized and teary eyed Ian out the front door with the threat of murdering him had he ever set foot in his house again, Mickey lay on his bed, facing the ceiling. The room was spinning, and he had thrown up about three times in the past ten minutes. The injury from the pistol his dad had hit him with in the temple left him in a bad state, and he probably had a mild concussion. As his hands shook and another wave of nausea washed over him, he couldn't get the look on Ian's face out of his head. The fist covering his mouth, the eyes that wouldn't stare him in the face, the trickle of blood running down his chest. With that vision of Ian in his head, Mickey came to a conclusion: that had to be the last he'll see of Ian Gallagher.

 

The only way to protect Ian was to forget about him. 

 

But the same wave of nausea that had him leaning into a trash can at the foot of his bed and the bruise forming along the open wound wouldn't let him forget.

 

* * *

 

 It was impossible to forget Ian when he kept seeking Mickey out like a lost puppy dog.

 

When Ian had found him shooting bottles in that abandoned building, he'd tried to leave. He had to, he knew he had to. If he didn't he would lash out, do something he'd regret. But Ian trailed behind him out the door, and started running his mouth. Started rambling even though he didn't understand the situation Mickey was stuck in, even though he didn't understand he was being forced to marry a Russian whore against his own will, didn't understand he was doing this all  _for him,_ to  _protect_ his dumb ass, because he cared too much and that's why they were in this situation in the first place.

 

Ian started challenging him.  _"Come on! Do it!"_

 

So he turned around and decked him right in the gut ad watched him go down. He hated the way seeing Ian let out a choked gasp and double over to the ground in pain pulled at his heart, and he ran a hand down his face and muttered, "Fuck." 

 

He figured Ian had gotten the point and turned to leave, but the redhead managed to choke out,  _"You love me. And you're gay."_

 

Those six words lit something up inside of Mickey, and he reared his fist back and got Ian square in the jaw, pulled his foot back and slammed it into Ian's mouth, resisting the urge to wince as a tooth flew out of his mouth as the other boy let out a strangled cry. 

 

"I feel better now," Mickey said, taking a gulp of his drink before tossing it aside and walking back towards the building. He could hear Ian moaning and writhing in pain behind him. The bruising along the scar from the pistol around his temple throbbed for a moment, it did that sometimes, and it was the only think keeping Mickey from going back and declaring that  _yes,_ he did love him and  _yes,_ he was gay. 

 

He wished Ian had hit him back.

 

 

He brushed the fingers of his left hand against the bruise forming on his knuckles thanks to Ian's jaw and let out a harsh sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

 Downstairs, there was a party raging. Loud music boomed from speakers, and chatter and laughter became increasingly louder as time went by. It was a classic Gallagher celebration.

 

But upstairs, Ian lay in bed with frozen peas and a broken heart.

 

God, he just wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep and forget about the past 24 hours and hopefully never wake up. Though the puffiness of his swollen face and aching mouth kept him awake, no matter how many pain killers he swallowed. He hugged the peas closer to his swollen cheek and slotted his tongue in the newly open space his tooth had once been in, feeling the sharp sting and the metallic taste of blood. Ian finally allowed his eyes to close and a hushed sob escape from somewhere deep within his throat, letting his tears and snot soak his pillow, and fell into a restless slumber.

 

He dreamed of a man with black hair and blue eyes repeatedly smashing his heart with a hammer while Ian was forced to watch.

 

* * *

 

Mickey was wasted. Again. Drugs and alcohol had become his coping mechanisms, his support system while he tried to forget Ian.

 

The wedding had been a disaster. Gallagher showed up, they banged, then he got all pissed that Mickey was still going through with the wedding. What did Ian want from him? He couldn't just stop the wedding literally minutes before it was going to happen. This wasn't a romantic comedy. 

 

Ian had tried telling him about Terry, as if Mickey didn't know all that shit already. As if Mickey didn't know he was an evil, psychotic prick who was controlling his life. He just wished Ian would understand that he hated this as much as Ian did. He wished he understood that Mickey cared about Ian so much he was willing to marry the Russian whore and have her baby if it meant he would keep Ian safe from his fathers wrath. 

 

It was when Ian told him he was leaving for the army that he realized he was part of the problem. He thought Ian was bluffing at first, but after having not seen him around in a while Mandy confirmed that was where he went. Mickey should have been glad. His goal was to forget about Ian and keep him out of his life forever. But when Ian was standing at the door of his bedroom, the only thing he could get out was a strangled "Don't." Ian had left, and Mickey knew he'd fucked up.

 

He never actually made Ian understand. All the opportunities he's had to explain himself, he chose to run away instead. He would rather beat Ian than tell him he loved him, and how fucked up did that make Mickey? He was a coward.

 

It was too late. Ian was gone, and no one knew when he was coming back, so Mickey tried to forget.

 

He took a quick glance around his room. The bed was unmade on both sides and makeup and other feminine products were scattered around, reminding him of the wife who would soon have his baby, and Ian Gallagher.

 

* * *

 

 Mickey never forgot. He's glad he never forgot, because he'd found Ian. He found him at that stupid club in Boys Town and ever since then they haven't left each others side, until tonight. Ian almost left him for the second time, and Mickey knew he wouldn't be able to try and forget him again. He wouldn't be able to handle it. So he took a deep breath and did what he should have done a long time ago. He came out to the entire Alibi and its patrons, including Terry Milkovich.

 

Ian and Mickey had brawled side by side, fighting off Terry and his gang until eventually the police were called. They thankfully let Mickey go but hauled Terry in. Now the boys were stumbling into the Gallagher house, bloodied but triumphant. 

 

When they got to the front of the staircase, trying to be quiet as possible since they didn't know who was home and asleep, Mickey leaned over and rested his hands on his knees. "Wait, I can't..."

 

The night had really taken a toll on Mickey, both physically and emotionally. He hadn't had time to just sit and soak it all in and it completely drained him. Ian seemed to sense his distress and gently guided Mickey's arm to go over his shoulder, supporting him as they began climbing the stairs, despite his own injuries. "C'mon, Mick," he whispered. "You got it. It's just a few steps."

 

Once they got to the bathroom upstairs Ian helped Mickey plop onto the closed toilet seat and shut the door. The two stared at each other for a moment, each pair of eyes conveying so much emotion neither boy were sure what to do with. Then Ian smiled a small, kind smile and wet a towel before coming to kneel in front of Mickey. "Let's get you cleaned up, tough guy."

 

Mickey closed his eyes as Ian gently poked ad prodded at his injuries, murmuring, "Don't think you'll need stitches, we'll need to disinfect it though..."

 

Mickey wasn't registering anything. He must have zoned out for a while, since when he opened his eyes Ian was tapping his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Hey, Mickey? You up for a shower or do you just wanna go to bed?" 

 

Mickey's eyes scanned the bathroom. There were bloody tissues and towels that were stained red all over the place, and a glance in the mirror showed him that is face wasn't nearly as bloody as it was before. Mickey realized Ian had yet to take care of himself, so he just shook his head and pulled on Ian's arm to get him to sit on the toilet seat where Mickey once was and took the first aid kit. 

 

He gently tended to Ian the way he did to him, and when they were finished they cleaned the room as much as they can and limped to the bedroom. They stripped and climbed in bed, Ian taking about ten minutes since the chair that one of Terry's goons hit him with probably cracked a few ribs.

 

When the lights were off and Mickey was resting on Ian's chest, the events of the day started to sink in. Even in the darkness he could tell his vision began to blur and there was a painful lump in his throat. He thought about what he had said that day, to his dad, to his dad's friends. What his dad's friends could do to him, or worse, to Ian. 

 

Ian must have heard his breath hitch or felt the warmth of a tear on his bare chest because he brought his hand up to scratch at the nape of Mickey's neck and whispered, "Hey, hey, it's okay. You're okay." He felt the gentle press of a pair of lips in his hair and returned the favor by turning his own head to place a kiss against Ian. 

 

"Thank you. Mickey, thank you. I can't believe you did that. You...you're  _amazing._ "

 

Mickey flushed under the praise. "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep." 

 

Ian chuckled. "Alright, alright. But seriously Mick...you're amazing."

 

Mickey closed his eyes and felt Ian's breath even out, and realized he didn't want to forget. He never wanted to forget Ian Gallagher.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm not really sure what this is. I feel like it's mostly just me rambling, but it really bothers me when people call gallavich "toxic" or "abusive", when either A. they've never watched the show, or B. they're too lazy to understand ian and mickey as characters. I personally find their acts of violence are justified and make a lot of sense when you understand where each character are coming from. they're far from a perfect relationship, but i wouldn't call them abusive towards each other. i hope this accurately portrays what i think each character was going through in this time period! it's also 3 AM so let me know if this makes sense or if im just trying to be fake deep lmao
> 
> comments and feedback are very much appreciated :) find me on twitter at ietitgobrother if you wanna make a friend.


End file.
